


a flower for mama

by 9180



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Baby Izuku, Bakugou is in this for like two sentences, Pokemon AU, quirkless au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9180/pseuds/9180
Summary: izuku finds something unexpected.





	a flower for mama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryscale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryscale/gifts).



“I’m gonna be the best trainer  _ ever, _ Deku!”

 

“I wanna be an awesome trainer too!”

 

A sunny day, a few kids out playing in the grass, everything normal…

 

Izuku found himself behind Bakugou and his pack as usual, trailing in the grass near the woods. Kacchan said he’d show them something cool- a pokemon he found? Izuku wasn’t sure what it was, but he definitely wanted to see it!

 

Unfortunately, it didn’t take long for the group to get lost in the trees, not sure what they were looking for, other than Kacchan saying “they’d know it when they saw it!”

 

“Let’s just turn back!”

 

“We should find Katsuki-kun! He probably already found it.”

 

In the end, the group had found themselves back where they’d started, without Bakugou.

 

Izuku took it upon himself to go back and look for Kacchan- maybe he got hurt? Maybe he was just playing a prank or something?

 

“Deku! You made me LOSE it!!” 

 

..Oops.

 

He found himself running back, with Kacchan on his trail.. Or so he thought.

 

Izuku couldn’t find Kacchan anywhere… Maybe he went home? He decided to keep looking around anyways... There were lots of cool bugs hiding in there, so why not?

 

Izuku found himself wandering after a tiny Caterpie that kept wiggling as if it wanted him to follow it..

 

“Hi Caterpie!”  

 

The Caterpie looked up at him and tilted its head back and forth, then continued wiggling on its way into the trees. 

 

“Wait up, Caterpie!! Where are you going?” 

 

The Caterpie looked back at Izuku for a moment, then continued to wiggle into what looked like.. tall grass.

 

“Mama said you’re not supposed to go into tall grass if you don’t have a pokemon…” he thought to himself. “Does it count as having a pokemon if it’s asking me to go with it?” 

 

Izuku decided to follow anyways- what was the harm in a little Caterpie?

 

As he followed the Caterpie into the grass, Izuku noticed something pink further down in his direction. 

 

“Caterpie, what’s that?”

 

But the Caterpie had already disappeared..

 

Izuku kept walking forwards, to find a lone pink flower in the grass surrounding him.

 

“That’s a pretty flower! Maybe I’ll take it home for Mama..” He wondered.

 

He reached down to pick the flower, before hearing a tiny  _ squeak! _

 

He held it in his fingers as he looked down at the strange pokemon, looking at him with small green eyes. It sniffed up at him-

 

“Oh?”

 

It crawled into his hand and nuzzled his hand. 

 

“You’re cute! I don’t think you can come home with me, though…”

 

But it didn’t matter. As Izuku let the pokemon down and decided to turn back home, he had a weird sense of something following him, but there was nothing behind him every time he looked.

 

And was it a surprise when Mama Midoriya saw him being trailed by  _ Shaymin! _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> shaymin adopted izuku. i leave you with shaymin's words:
> 
> "owo who's this green boy? i love him. mine now"
> 
> (also thank u bry for this idea. ily)


End file.
